RWBYStarWars: Heiress to the Empire
by Randomdude21
Summary: Weiss Schnee, a member of the Schnee family and an Admiral of the Imperial Navy, while on the planet Ryloth she is taked with taking back a Imperal Base that has been occupied by the Free Ryloth Movement


Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company ans admiral of the Imperial Navy. Weiss fixed her naval hat, and pulled her gloves on as she made her way down to the Shipyard and to her ship as she escorted by two Stormtroopers.

_"What I remember about the Empire is, how indifferent I felt, the galaxy does need a firm hand to guide it but the people need freedom and choice_, _but when I enter the Imperial Academy I didn't say a word not when I became a Admiral not a word"_

**_Over the Planet _****_Ryloth_**

Weiss's heels/boots clicked against the floor everytime she takes her step. Stormtroopers and other Imperials saluted her as she walked pasted them.

"Commander" She said, a Stormtrooper with the Schnee family crest don onto his shoulder.

"Admiral" He saluted, Weiss sighed and looked at the Stormtrooper.

"Commander what did I say when it's only us?" She says, the Stormtrooper stiffen a bit.

"Forgive Weiss" He says, Weiss smiled "And please remove your helmet" She asks the Stormtrooper.

The Commander removed his helmet showing a man whose a little older then Weiss but younger then Winter, his eye color were a green color and his hair was a strawberry blonde.

"Thank you Izen" She says.

Izen scratched his cheek, "Weiss you haven't called me that name in a while" Weiss giggled, then the doors open forcing Izen place his helmet back on.

Winter stepped inside, "Weiss it's good to see you again, how are you doing" She asks.

"Oh Winter I am doing fine, my status has been more improved and-" **SLAP**

Izen flinched from the sudden slap, Weiss winched in pain as she rubbed her head, "Ow..." She said.

"Silence you boob! I didn't ask of your status, I asked how are You doing, are you eating well, are you getting enough sleep are you making friends?"

"Well there's Commander Izen" She says who saluted the Elder Schnee.

"Grand Admiral" He says.

"Commander" She replies.

Izen clears his throat, "Grand Admiral, the Free Ryloth Movement has staged an assasult on Base Riverfall, we're still counting the casualties"

Winter slowly nodded, "I guess diplomacy will not work this time, we'll need to surpass the resistance"

Weiss looked out the window, her family the Schnee family and their dust company was consider important to the Empire but they been targets for assassinations by the Alliance To Restore the Republic, so her and her family were targets.

Winter took command of the 62nd Armor Battalion, Weiss along with Izen commanded their 109th Battalion also know as the Blizzard Battalion, Stormtroopers loyal to Weiss and Weiss alone.

Izen lead the 109th through the ruins of a Twi'lek village, it was in ruins and bodies of Twi'lek and Imperials filled it.

"My god.." One of the stormtroopers said.

Weiss pulled her hat down to shield her eyes from the chaos, "Admiral we got movement" One of the troopers said.

Then Free Ryloth members came out and open fire at the Battalion.

"Seek cover and return fire!" Izen shouted before blasting a Twi'lek.

Weiss pulled out her sidearm and fired a few bolts at some of the Twi'leks.

"Rockets!" One of the troopers shouted, Weiss drew her myrtenaster spinning the clinder and stabbing the ground sending a shockwave knocking the Free Ryloth Movement back.

"Their retreating! Advance!" Izen shouted, the Blizzard Battalion charged at the fleeing Ryloth Resistance.

Weiss took out her communicator, "Winter we were attacked by Free Ryloth forces but their retreating, we're going to advance put an end to this resistance"

"Weiss be careful what your getting yourself in" Winter says in a worried tone.

"I know Winter" Weiss replies. "Izen move up" Izen commanded the battalion as they march up to a Imperal base which being held as a hold out for Free Ryloth.

"Winter we need a barrage to weaken their defensives" Weiss says.

Winter and her armor unit rolled from the side of a valley and begin firing rockets onto the base.

"Whoa!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted.

"Storm ahead!" Weiss shouted, the entire Blizzard company stormed the base and attacked the Free Ryloth Movement, the Stormtroopers were able to surround the Resistance members those who surrender were arrested and those who continued to fight were killed or wounded.

"Admiral! We got incoming Rebel Star Fighters!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted.

Weiss looked at her troops, "All of you man those guns!" She shouted.

The Troopers ran to the nearest turrett and begin to ran fire at the incoming star fighters.

Multiple Free Ryloth Resistance begin trying to retake the base.

"Hold them back!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted, firing his E-11 blaster rifle hitting two of the Twi'Lek insurgents.

"Tossing a thermal!" A thermal is thrown hitting onr of the Insurgents.

"Their retreating! We got em on the run!" A Stormtrooper shouts.

After surpassing the Ryloth Resistance, Weiss reported back to her C.O. and then her father.

Jacques Schnee looked at Weiss, "Well done Weiss that should give those Twi'lek a second to think before attacking a Schnee mine"

"Thank you Father but what about the Ryloth freedom fighters aren't we going to imprison them?" She asks, Jacques stroked his mustace.

"It was consider but Emperor Palpatine order them to be brought in to work on Sector 2" He says.

Weiss's eyes widen, Sector 2 was consider to be the most brutal prison camp, numerous ISB units work there, "Father I understand they are rebelling and causing issues but this is barbaric!"

Weiss tried pleading with her father until **SMACK** Weiss held her red cheek.

Her father just slapped, before Weiss could speak, Izen slammed his fist into Jacques face knocking him back.

Schnee guards pointed their blasters at the Stormtrooper thus the Blizzard Battalion pointed their blasters at them putting everyone in a stand off.

"What is the meaning of this trooper?!" Jacques shouted, Izen was fumming with rage.

"Don't you dare strike her...again" He says, Jacques got up.

"Bastard! I own you and your battalion!" Jacques shouted.

"No you don't...our loyalty is to Weiss Schnee not to you or the Empire no one but Weiss" He says.

Weiss held Izen arm and pulled back, "Everyone stand down...please" She says.

The Battalion lower their blasters and followed their Admiral and Commander.

Weiss and Izen returned to their ship as it took off, Weiss held her cheek as it still stinged.

Izen clenched his fist; He wanted to continue beat Jacques into a bloodied mess instead he kissed Weiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

Weiss looked away and smiled a bit, one of the Naval officals looked at Weiss, "Admiral orders?"

Weiss looked at them "Head for Atlas, I have some other business to tend to" She says.

The freighter jumped into Hyper Space, once they reached Atlas (I made Atlas as a planet) The ship landed and Weiss stepped out of her ship.

"Admiral?" One of the troopers said.

"I'll be okay Trooper" She says and entering the captial of Atlas.

Weiss stepped into the SDC building and inside she was greeted by her little brother, Whitley Schnee.

"Sister I'm glad your here" He says, Weiss nods.

"Honor to see you as well Whitley, glad to see Atlas isn't on fire" She teases.

The two Schnees talked then Weiss stepped into her old room and looked outside of the window and looked at the city.

"Have I Weiss Schnee made a good choice joing the Imperial Academy?" She questioned herself, but remembering all the friends she has made, this made her smile

"I guess I did" Weiss turned around and walked towards her ship, there's still work to be done by a Schnee.

**_Not my best one but I hope it was enjoyable_**


End file.
